


Secrets in Midnight City

by Lady_Star_Strings



Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [1]
Category: Grandeur Archaic, Sanguision Conexturnos - Fandom
Genre: Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Freedom Session, M/M, Neon City of Vampires AU, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte - Freeform, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanguision Conexturnos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Relationships: Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano
Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867963
Collections: Freedom Writing Sessions





	Secrets in Midnight City

Just as chilling as the night air surrounding him, the haunting quiet of the countryside gave Damian an odd sense of tranquility as the neon “vacancy” sign above flickered in and out in a steady rhythm. There was an eerie familiarity that seemed to hang over the decrepit truck stop, beckoning him to it much like the harvest moon drew the coyotes now yipping in the distance. Compared to the constant rush of the city - which was now barely a glow on the horizon - it was comforting in its simplicity, albeit unnerving to a certain extent.  
Even so, Damian found it to be a brief moment of unsettlement at best knowing what he did now. Beyond the stretching shadows and descending mist natural to the desolate terrain, there were far more blood-curdling things lurking than merely the unknown’s uneasiness. However, such things were held to his heart more in fond regards than those of fear.  
From that fondness, another call - one so terribly soft and nearly pleading in tone - had been born within his soul, making a home for itself in askance of him to stay. It had never been required of it to nestle there for him to oblige its request - he would have done so regardless.  
_The night’s still young_ , His thoughts gently answered with reassurance as he leaned back against his bike, offering a faint, unseen smile as he did so. _I don’t mind having to drive you back through the rest of it… Take as long as you need, blackbird._  
Shortly after this reply, Damian could hear a sharp breath taken in behind him before a squelching thud punctuated its abrupt end but a moment later. In his admittedly startled state, Damian hadn’t hesitated in whipping his attention toward the back alley of motel rooms to discover the reason for such a distressing response. What awaited him there in the lurid red glow was an all too familiar sigh - though strange as it may have seemed, it was just as breathtaking as the first his eyes had laid upon it.  
Knelt there on the pavement - thoroughly coated in a bath of blood and viscera - was Noctis, slowly recomposing himself from the hunt-turned-slaughter as he turned toward the moon. Bathed in its silvery beams, the crimson drenching him appeared almost black against his skin, heated breath swirling away into the night in a thick cloud of steam. Watching it disappear into the twilight, Damian could still see the steady drip from his fangs, gleaming dangerously behind swollen, rose-red lips. Down his now habitually heaving chest, the paths soon converged into a river of gore that had all but soaked into every fiber of his clothing. At his knees, the remainder of his feed continued to lay unmoving as he gradually came back to his buzzing senses to answer Damian’s call.  
Seeing the way Noctis lightly shook with exhilarated tremors, Damian knew that if he were to find his gaze, it would be blown wide in the blood-dazed stupor.   
Although slower to react than usual, Noctis quickly confirmed his suspicions as icy embers met warm wine with innocent, dreamlike wonder. Where others may have been trapped between terror and awe upon gaining his attention, Damian could only give a bewitched sigh while committing the childe’s horror to memory. Once satisfied with his efforts, he allowed himself to break from the trance to offer the brunet his hand, choosing to turn his focus toward leaving the scene behind them on the highway. Despite his somewhat distant look, Noctis was coherent enough to take it before being carefully pulled to his feet and into the shelter of Damian’s arms. Instincts screaming otherwise; Noctis then let himself be led away to the bike willingly.  
Barely registering the impending mess, Damian soon had Noctis guided onto the seat and settled him as close to his back as possible for the ride ahead. With one final pensive glance at his silent passenger, Damian revved the engine to life before tearing out of the parking lot as discreetly as could be allowed and onto the road. At their backs, the truck stop was quickly swallowed by the stretching shadows and mist as they sped through their dark embrace without hesitance. Inviting as it may have been at the moment, the night’s hold on them would have to be tucked away behind the facade of light a little while longer. There was still much to do before they could obey its call.


End file.
